The Tale of How Neji Passed Out Twice
by Blue-Watermelon
Summary: Like the Title says. The story of How the usually emotionally stable and stoic Neji managed to passed out twice in a week's time.(not due to battles) NejiTen and some LeeGai humour (not yaoi)


**A/N:** Just a little Nejiten fic that i created because of Mr. Boredom. ;)

 **Disclaimer:** you know the usual. I do not Own Naruto and if i do, it will become a shoujo manga instead.

 **Pairings :** Neji x Tenten

 **Warning :** Aye. Just the usual. Grammar mistakes and um stuff that i didn't notice.

 _The Tale of How Neji Passed Out Twice._

By :Blue-Watermelon

Neji has been standing in front of Tenten's apartment door for the last fifteen minutes, brows furrowed and lips bit into a thin line as he continue to struggle with his next move.

He let out a grunt as he rub his temples. He was frustrated. Very very frustrated. He was so frustrated that he has an irresistible urge to yank his hair out of his own scalp. Yes. This Hyuuga is almost out of his mind. _Almost._ But thanks to his Hyuuga heritage, he still managed to hold onto his last piece of sanity to remain sane. Which refrained him from yanking out his precious, _oh so precious_ hair.

As soon as Neji realise that letting out his frustration onto his hair is not an option, our beloved prodigy decided to just glare at the door with his legendary Hyuuga death glare instead. Hoping that his glare would just shatter the door into infinite pieces.

A few unlucky passersby were all scared shitless by the thick dangerous aura emitting out of Neji that screams 'i suggest you get the hell away unless you have a death wish'.Causing them to scamper away almost immediately while some crap their pants in the process of running away.

"Dude why don't you just knock?" yelled a random dude. (Oops)

That particular random dude who is stupid enough to give the Hyuuga a little friendly advice ended up shaking in fear on the floor as he got glared directly in the eye. Oh and not to mention he crapped his pants as well.

Now you folks must be curious as to why the usually emotionally stable Hyuuga is on the verge of having a mental breakdown.

The problem that Neji faces is actually pretty minor. (Not to mention pathetic) And it all started exactly forty four minutes and four seconds ago….

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Neji was meditating under a tree in team Gai's usual training ground. Enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around him until the spandex clad mushroom head duo declared their arrival with their usual 'Gai- sensei!' 'lee!' moment. Well, the peace was nice while it lasted._

 _Neji's eye twitched 'oh kami please don't let them see me' he prayed to every god he knew of as their presence always meant trouble._

 _But the gods above just snickered as they gave Neji a thumbs up. "good luck kid,you're on your own"_

" _OH LOOK GAI-SENSEI! YOUR YOUTHFUL DISCIPLE HAVE FOUND HIS YOUTHFUL TEAMMATE!" yelled Lee as he pointed at Neji. His eye giving out a sparkle._

 _Neji cringed. Fate still has a cruel sense of humour._

 _Gai did his famous good guy pose. His teeth giving out a sparkle. "GOOD JOB LEE! NOW LET US APPROACH OUR YOUTHFUL FRIEND!". yelled Gai._

 _Neji stood up and crossed his arms. His narrowed eyes eyed the dynamic duo wearily._

" _Neji my youthful student! I need you to inform our youthful flower of our upcoming mission!" said Gai as he gave Neji the information slip._

" _Why can't Lee inform Tenten instead?"_

" _I CANNOT DO THAT MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL! I HAVE TO RUN TWO HUNDRED AND NINE LAPS WITH GUY-SENSEI BECAUSE HE LOST A MATCH WITH KAKASHI SENSEI!"_

" _LEE! NEJI DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW THE LAST PART!"_

" _I AM SORRY GAI-SENSEI! I WILL RUN ANOTHER TWO HUNDRED LAPS AS PUNISHMENT! SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"_

" _DO NOT WORRY LEE! I FORGIVE YOU AS IT IS COMMON FOR A YOUTHFUL PERSON TO MAKE MISTAKES! AND IN OTHER WORDS, MAKING MISTAKES ARE YOUTHFUL!" Gai yelled with fire in his eyes._

" _OH GAI-SENSEI! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOUR WORDS HAVE IGNITE A BRIGHTER FLAME INSIDE ME! YOU ARE TRULY THE BEST SENSEI IN THE WORLD" yelled Lee as tears streams out of his eyes._

" _OH LEE!"_

" _GAI-SENSEI!"_

" _LEE!"_

" _GAI-SENSEI!"_

 _And with that, the twin mushroom heads of Konoha skipped into the sunset with imaginary unicorns puking rainbows once more._

 _ **End of flashback**_

That's just the root of the problem. The _real_ problem is that Neji has no idea how to get into her apartment.

He had tried knocking. Heck he had already knocked more than a hundredth time for the past hour. He is incredibly sure that Tenten is inside as her chakra can be felt.

He had tried looking for her sparekey. But then he remembered Lee broke it two days ago. (He twisted too hard)

Climbing in through the windows isn't an option either as he learned his lesson the hard way. Neji shuddered. Nope. One should never enter Tenten's house through the windows.

He had even considered to Jyuken down her front door. But he quickly put the idea away as he know that Tenten wouldn't be pleased (Read: will go on a rampage to cut off his head ) if her front door was in splinters.

Neji sigh for the thousandth time today. How can such a simple task be so friggin difficult?! He eyed the door knob wearily. He sigh. _why isn't she answering the godforsaken door?!_

As he searched his brain for possibilities, he absentmindedly reach out a hand to twist the doorknob and (surprise surprise!) The door creak opened.

Neji forgot to lock the door again. He made a mental note to reprimand Tenten for her carelessness. He understands that she is a very capable shinobi but she is still a young women after all. What if someone broke into her house and and and raped her?! Or or-ugh nevermind.

Although Neji will never admit it,Tenten still holds a very special place in Neji's heart and he would never be the same guy again if anything were to happen to her.

Neji closed the door behind him and stepped into Tenten's neat apartment. He looked around, no Tenten to be found. (OMG IT RHYMES!)

And then an idea hit him. could have used his byakugan to locate Tenten. He slap his forehead and let out yet another sigh. His brain is not functioning properly today and he blame it all on his insane sensei and his younger twin. Their constant yelling must've loosen a few screws securing his brain.

"Byakugan" he said to himself as he activated his kekkei genkai. He did a quick scan and instantly found Tenten. She is currently in the bathroom but something was off. Her chakra signals were weak!

Neji's eyes widened as his imagination started to run wild. All sorts of possibilities started popping up in his mind. And his guts were telling him that Tenten is in trouble.

Without thinking further, he sprint towards the bathroom and and kicked the door so hard that a thin crack appeared when it slammed into the bathroom wall.

"Tenten! Are you alr-" His eyes widened as he saw a very naked Tenten jolt awake in the semi-warm water filled bathtub. Half lidded brown eyes staring at him sleepily.

The moment their eyes locked. Everything went busy people of Konoha stopped moving for a second. Even Gaara tripped on sand.

Another moment passed. Neji was still standing there. He was confused. Very very confused as he kept staring at Tenten like a frozen Hyuuga statue.

Something in Neji's mind finally clicked. _Ah….she fell asleep while taking a bath._ Fell asleep in the bath. Tenten. Naked.

Neji blinked fast. His face flushed and a trail of blood slowly made it's way south from his nostrils as he did a double take. Her usually bunned hair was down and dripping with droplets of water. Strands of wet hair sticking onto her smooth tan skin. Her eyes were half-lidded, cheeks pink and glossy lips slightly parted. Explicit images starting to form in his mind.

His eyes went further south and in an instant more blood spurted from his nostrils as he stumbled backwards and fell into a heap on the bathroom floor. His whole body twitching uncontrollably while his nostrils bled non-stop. He will have no regrets if he were to go to heaven right here and now.

Tenten's eyes widened. Her sleepiness completely gone and she was now very aware of the situation right now.

She felt hot. The angry type of hot as her whole face instantly went tomato red. Her normal brown orbs went a shade darker and heat was practically radiating out of her body. The semi-warm water became steaming once again.

She stood up, not caring that she was in her birthday suit and walked slowly towards the now bloody heap of Hyuuga Neji. She cracked her knuckles. Her eyes were now gleaming with evil,a sadistic smile visible on her face as she thought of ways to kill the Hyuuga bastard who walked in on her. She let out an evil cackle

"NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" roared Tenten. The whole apartment shooked and the birds on the roof flew away and never came back again.

Due to the lack of blood, Neji fainted even before Tenten could make a move on him. He could have sworn he sensed a dangerously evil aura and heard his name being yelled out by a very pissed voice before passing out.

And that folks is how Hyuuga Neji ended up in the hospital due to excessive blood loss from a nosebleed.

 **EXTRA SCENE :**

 **Three days later**

"Tenten"

"..."

"Are you still…mad at me?"

"..."

Neji sigh and looked away with a slight blush "I'm….sorry" well dang he sounds like a pathetic puppy.

Tenten perked up a bit but there were still no response. Her was back still facing Neji.

Neji rubbed the back of his neck and sigh again. Desperate times come for desperate measures.

"I'll do anything anything you want….as long as you forgive me" Yes. THE Hyuuga Neji is desperate.

Tenten immediately turned around. A sly smile on her lips.

"Anything?" she quirked an eyebrow at the said Hyuuga.

Neji's eye twitched. From the looks of Tenten, he knew that he had fallen for her trap. Well It's too late to take it back now, he just hopes that his pride would still be intact after this.

"Anything" He closed his eyes. His face passive of any emotions as he mentally prepared himself for the worst. _Goodbye pride._

But what came next wasn't exactly what he was thinking of. And it caught him off guard.

"Kiss me"

Neji's eyes shot open. His jaw almost touching the ground.

"What?"

"I said kiss me...or be bald for the rest of your lives" Tenten said the a

Last part with a sickly sweet voice.

Neji shuddered. The first option sounded much much better.

Neji leaned hesitantly towards Tenten. His heart was beating rapidly. His ears flushed and his hands were shaking. Hyuuga Neji was nervous yet happy at the same time. His first kiss was going to be with his desired girl.

He looked at Tenten who was giddy with anticipation.

 _This is now or never._ He quickly leaned down and pecked Tenten on the cheek and quickly pulled away.

He lowered his head to hide his blush. He felt lightheaded due to excessive exposure of happiness. He had successfully kissed Tenten. And now he was shaking with pride.

Said lovesick idiot was too busy indulging in his so called success that he didn't even noticed the disappointed look Tenten gave him.

Neji excitedly shot up his head towards Tenten.

"Am i forgive now?"

Tenten growled in frustration. She grabbed Neji's robes and pulled him towards her. Catching Neji off guard when her lips touched his.

Neji was stunned. His body went rigid and his brain stopped functioning. His eyes were as wide as saucers.

And before he could wake up and kiss Tenten back, she had already pulled away with a smirk on her face.

"Now you're forgiven"

Neji's word started spinning and before he knows it, he passed out again.

Behind a nearby bush

"LEE DID YOU SEE THAT?! THE YOUTH OF OUR TWO TEAMMATES ARE BURNING WITH FULL FORCE!" Gai yelled with teary eyes as he did a good guy pose.

"INDEED GAI-SENSEI! NEJI AND TENTEN'S SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH HAS BEEN AWAKENED! I HAVE ALREADY TAKEN SOME NOTES FOR FUTURE REFERENCE! THE POWER OF YOUTH IS SUCH A BEAUTIFUL THING INDEED." Lee yelled as he showed his notes to Gai.

"OH LEE! MY WONDERFUL STUDENT! YOU LEARN SO FAST! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!" Gai yelled as fat tears of joy streamed down his face.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

And for the god-knows-how-many time of the day. The twin spandexed idiot of Konoha skipped into the sunset once again. This time with no unicorns puking rainbow as they got tired and decided to fly towards another dimension.

 **THE END**

 **A/N** Ahh such a beautiful ending. I hope it wasn't too boring for ya folks. And sorry for the umm slight ooc-ness and Grammar mistakes. My melon brain is getting quite rusty because of excessive procrastination. Sigh. Well i was quite surprise that it went longer than i expected it to be. Kudos for me hahah :D

Well until next time! Remember to review kay! Watermelons and kisses to all you readers! BYEBYE!


End file.
